


War Is Over (If You Want It)

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas, Christmas songs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post - Reichenbach AU
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Tohle je třetí povídka do Vánoční Johnlock výzvy a téma znělo: John rád poslouchá vánoční koledy, ale Sherlock by si z nich nejradši vytrhal vlasy? A celkově propadl vánoční náladě a Sherlock to naopak bojkotuje.Snad jsem se tématu zhostila ke spokojenosti zadavatelky. Jinak je to AU po Reichenbachu a v některých věcech se držím spíš Doyla než seriálu, jak sami uvidíte.





	War Is Over (If You Want It)

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka byla vážně výzva, do tohoto tématu bych se sama od sebe asi nepustila, ale nakonec jsem ráda. Vzhledem k tomu, že je celý děj protkaný názvy různých vánočních skladeb, rozhodla jsem se přidat i odkazy, kde si lze příslušnou písničku poslechnout. Jistě to není výběr ani zdaleka reprezentativní a vzhledem k zasazení děje jsem musela ignorovat veškerou českou tvorbu, ale pokud někoho nenadchne sama povídka, může jí brát alespoň jako takový anglofilní vánoční soundtrack.
> 
> Jinak kanonické postavy patří pánům Doylovi, Moffatovi a Gatissovi, citvané úryvky písňových textů pak samozřejmě jejich autorům.

["Jingle beels, jingle beells,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeNJmOsBS94)

Jingle all the waaay...“

John si bezděčně prozpěvoval koledu, kterou poslouchal během jízdy v taxíku ještě ve dveřích bytu a zastavil ho teprve Sherlockův zhnusený výraz. Těch pět minut, kdy si John dovolil vypustit realitu, bylo nenávratně pryč.

Doktor už dávno zjistil, že vánoční šílenství není detektivovi po chuti. Bylo to zjevné už během jejich prvních společných svátků na Baker Street před čtyřmi lety, ale tehdy John přičítal jeho mizerné rozpoložení z větší části Ireně Adlerové.

To John Vánoce nezřízeně miloval, představovaly jeden z mála světlých bodů jeho dětství a rád tuhle atmosféru oživoval i jako dospělý muž.

V časech jeho armádní služby byly také důležitým pojítkem z domovem. Kolem mohlo panovat třicet ve stínu, povalovat se rozpálené kameny a vzduchem vířit prach, jakmile ale chlapi sborově spustili „[Good King Wenceslas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQVUMG6LZGM)“, mohli si na chvíli připadat, že kolem leží haldy sněhu a poletují vločky. S pár přáteli z armády si dodnes vyměňoval vánoční pozdravy.

Přesto ani on neměl v těch dvou letech, kdy považoval Sherlocka za mrtvého, náladu na slavení. První svátky po detektivově sebevraždě, strávil zalezlý na Baker Street a ignoroval zbytek světa. Následující rok přijal pozvání své sestry, která konečně abstinovala a pracovala na nápravě svého vztahu s Clarou. Jakkoliv měl z takového vývoje radost, připadal si v jejich bytě jak páté kolo u vozu a jen mu to bolestně připomínalo, že on zůstal sám.

Proto John chápal, že někdy ani sebevětší milovník Vánoc občas nemá náladu slavit. Ovšem Sherlockova nechuť k rozinkovému pudinku, krocanovi a červeným čepičkám byla mnohem hlubší, jak se John přesvědčil minulý rok. Tentokrát se na Štědrý den těšil jak malý kluk, protože Sherlock byl živý a byl zpátky, nic nebylo ztraceno.

Ovšem nedopadlo to podle Johnových představ. Sherlock se nechal pohnout k dekorování bytu jen pod nátlakem paní Hudsonové, veškeré Johnovy snahy navodit vánoční atmosféru sarkasticky komentoval a celé svátky měl mizernou náladu. John měl co dělat, aby potlačil chuť ho nakopnout.

Sherlock prostě vánoce nesnášel, ale zcela mimořádnou alergii projevoval vůči koledám. John chápal, že jeho přítel má vytříbený cit pro hudbu a taková „[Merry Xmas Everybody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apoFZv5J6xo)“ od Slade je stejně jako většina vítězů vánoční hitparády trochu … ehm přímočará, jenže k tomuhle období zkrátka trocha naivní radosti patří a některé tradiční skladby musí uspokojit i zarytého milovníka vážné hudby.

Jenže Sherlock nesnášel i ty tradiční koledy a jen kvůli paní Hudsonové se zjevnou nechutí pokaždé odfidlal alespoň „[We Wish You A Mery Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-OF7KGyDis)“.

No, John si už dávno mohl zvyknout, že jeho spolubydlící je tvor nesentimentální a bez smyslu pro tradici, ale tahle neláska k vánocům a vánoční hudbě obzvlášť, doktora podivně zasáhla … a také odradila.

V nadšení nad Sherlockovým návratem si tak trochu plánoval jedno vyznání. Ne snad, že by zrovna s Mariah Carey hodlal zvolat „[All I Want For Christmas Is You!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXQViqx6GMY)“, ale doufal, že v té sváteční atmosféře za doprovodu citlivé hudby, si dodá odvahu říct Sherlockovi, že to on je pro něj nejdůležitější na světě.

Možná to nakonec nebyl tak dobrý nápad, Sherlock sice není ten lhostejný sociopat, za kterého se prohlašuje, jinak by tolik neriskoval, aby ochránil Johna, Lestrada a paní Hudsonovou, ale není typ pro romantické vztahy. Svým vyznáním by to John mezi nimi jen pokazil! Lepší je mít alespoň Sherlockovo přátelství, nemůže-li mít víc.

A tak uplynul rok, během kterého se zdánlivě vrátili tam, kde byli před Pádem. Spolubydlící, přátelé a partneři nanejvýš ve zločinu. John si sem tam vyšel s nějakou dívkou, ale nevyvíjel sebemenší snahu, aby to vydrželo.

Jak se blížily další Vánoce, uvědomoval si doktor, že se nijak zvlášť netěší. Nebyla to zábava, když ji neměl s kým sdílet. Ano byla tu jejich nezničitelná bytná, která si sváteční tradice na Baker Street prosadí jako každý rok, mohl jet k Harry – abstinence jí chvála Bohu vydržela, stejně jako vztah s Clarou. Samo o sobě super, ale pro Johna spíš důvod, aby se jim tam nemotal. Mike Stamford měl rodinu, stejně jako Bill Murray a další kamarádi z armády.

Dokonce i jeho pravidelný společník u pátečního piva Greg Lestrade konečně překonal porozvodovou mizérii a letošní svátky stráví ve společnosti Molly Hooperové, která přestala marně vzdychat po Sherlockovi – možná by se jí John měl zeptat, jak to dokázala.

 

Takže sice úsilí jejich bytné nebojkotoval jako Sherlock, ale letos ho nijak aktivně nepodporoval. Ano, odnesl dovnitř stromek, pomohl zavěsit jmelí a vůbec udělal všechnu tu těžkou práci, aby si paní Hudsonová neublížila, ale s tak nápadným nedostatkem entuziasmu, že to neuniklo ani detektivovi.

„Letos žádná předvánoční horečka Johne?“ zeptal se génius, toho času natažený v županu na pohovce.

„Možná jsem se rozhodl, dělat to jako ty!“ zavrčel doktor, který zrovna balancoval na štaflích a podle pokynů paní Hudsonové věšel na lustr svazek pozlaceného jmelí.

Sherlock se na vteřinku soustředěně zamračil a pak řekl: „Nestojí za to Johne!“

„Kdo?“

„Ta dívka, co s tebou odmítla strávit Vánoce.“

„Cože? Já nemám žádnou ...“

„Co se známe, tak jsi přímo obsesivním milovníkem těch praštěných svátků. Od začátku prosince tu s paní Hudsonovou pořádáte manévry se smrkovými větvičkami, papírovými řetězy a těmi směšnými červenými čapkami a ty utahané koledy znějí od rána do noci. A letos neděláš ani o chlup víc, než se ti řekne, rádio naladěné na přeslazenou vánoční vlnu jsi ani jednou nezapnul a na to jmelí se díváš, jako bys ho nejraději rozcupoval. Harry je stále čistá a šťastná, žádný z tvých přátel nemá potíže, na klinice panuje obvyklá nuda, takže jediné možné vysvětlení tvého chování zní, že osoba, se kterou jsi toužil všechen ten sentimentální krám sdílet, tě poslala k čertu.“

„Víš, co? Na génia jsi někdy neuvěřitelně tupej!“ zavrčel John, slezl ze štaflí a zmizel do kuchyně.

„Co je špatně? Pokud se jí nelíbíš takový, jaký jsi, nestojí za to, aby sis kvůli ní kazil náladu a měnil své zvyky!“ zavolal za ním Sherlock, aniž se obtěžoval zvednout z gauče.

„Neměl bys být rád, že tě s těma blbejma Vánocema přestanu prudit?“ zařval John zpátky do obýváku. Očekával patřičně ironickou odpověď, ale následovalo ticho, tak opatrně nakoukl zpátky.

Detektiv se mezitím posadil a zíral do prázdna, jako by si ta řečnická otázka žádala hlubokou analýzu.

 

Letos žádný večírek na Baker Street v plánu nebyl, hosté obou minulých vánočních párty měli letos vlastní program. Sherlock za to byl rád a ani Johnovi to nevadilo. Mycroft se samozřejmě pokusil přesvědčit svého bratra, aby strávil dny sváteční u rodičů v Surrey a dokonce velkoryse rozšířil pozvánku i na Johna v naději, že to detektiva pohne k souhlasu, ale marně.

„Alespoň jednou za patnáct let by ses vážně mohl obtěžovat! Máti by to potěšilo!“

„Jak rád připomínáš, drahý Mycrofte, jsem to já, kdo jí vždycky rozruší – má nepřítomnost určitě vyvolá méně rozčilování než má přítomnost!“ ušklíbl se Sherlock a zmizel do svého pokoje.

„To jsou Vánoce u vás doma vážně tak hrozný?“ nemohl se nezeptat John, když s Mycroftem v obýváku osaměli.

„Vždycky jsem je považoval za poněkud nudné a některé zvyky, na kterých rodiče trvají, za staromódní a trapné, ale není to nic, co by se nedal přežít. Navíc náš otec báječně vaří. Ale Sherlock neslavil Štědrý den doma od doby, co ukončil střední školu, ačkoliv bývaly doby, kdy se alespoň na chvíli zastavil.“

„No, já jsem taky nebyl na Vánoce doma od momentu, co jsem nastoupil na vejšku.“ konstatoval John.

„Bez urážky, Johne, ale při vašem rodinném zázemí se není čemu divit – nanejvýš tomu, že je váš postoj k Vánocům stále pozitivní. Ehm, kdyby si to Sherlock náhodou rozmyslel, jste oba vítáni – i bez ohlášení, na poslední chvíli!“

„Beru na vědomí, ale pochybuju, že se Sherlockem v tomhle směru něco pohne!“

Mycroft mu věnoval jeden ze svých záhadných pohledů a odporoučel se.

 

Jediný moment, kdy Sherlock nadšeně volal:„Vánoce!“, znamenala případ, náročný a komplikovaný. A letos rozhodně svůj dáreček pod stromeček dostal, sérii vražd zdánlivě nahodilých obětí, které spojovala stejná zbraň.

Vrhl se na případ se zběsilou energií, kterou neprojevoval žádný ze členů Scotland Yardu, kteří už měli dva týdny před Štědrým dnem myšlenky úplně jinde. A John ho pochopitelně následoval.

Samozřejmě, že Sherlock v tom masakru dokázal najít klíč, prokázat, že nejde o náhodný výběr vraždícího šílence, ale oběti přece jen něco spojuje. A tak se jedenadvacátého odpoledne ocitli v davu lidí proudícím po Oxford Street s cílem chytit jednoho malého zlodějíčka.

Nad hlavami jim zářily neony v podobě hvězd, vloček či rampouchů, z každé druhé výlohy strašil přezdobený umělý stromek, puberťačky nosily ve vlasech sobí čelenky a na rohu Orchard Street postávali členové Armády spásy se svou typickou pokladničkou. John si spolu s [Billym Mackem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Fmf3D9oNn4) ze svého oblíbeného filmu pomyslel, že Vánoce jsou fakt všude kolem.

„A je vůbec tady?“ obrátil se po chvíli bloumání John na Sherlocka ohledně objektu jejich zájmu.

„Podle Tlusté Annie, je tohle jeho obvyklý revír a dnes jsou tu takové davy, že nedokáže odolat.“

„Ale tak veřejný místo? Člověk by čekal, že na nějakou dobu zaleze a bude pěkně potichu sledovat situaci. Přece není úplně blbej, jde mu o krk!“

„Bohužel pro něj, naštěstí pro nás, Tod Hardy má sice obratné prsty a je nedostižný kapsář, ale ve všech ostatních ohledech má IQ houpacího koně. Takže mu patrně doposud nedošlo, že je v nebezpečí a „pracuje“ jako obvykle.“

V tom měl Sherlock nepochybně pravdu, jen naprostý idiot mohl obrátit kapsy Garrymu Seymourovi, muži číslo dva v jednom z největších londýnských drogových gangů. Jen Tod Hardy mohl být tak blbý, že zmerčil drahý kabát a luxusní koženou tašku a nevěnoval pozornost vyboulení onoho kabátu v místě, kde byla schovaná zbraň, ani neregistroval další vulgární symboly moci, které každého bystřejšího chodce varovaly, že tady kráčí ostrý hoch. Tod zkrátka Seymourovi štípl prkenici, která krom obvyklých kreditek a svazku růžových královen, obsahoval i flešku s „citlivými obchodními údaji“.

Seymour po odhalení té ztráty totálně zpanikařil, protože si uvědomoval, že taková neopatrnost by ho mohla stát nejen pozici korunního prince, ale klidně i život. V zoufalé snaze najít flešku a současně zamaskovat svůj lapsus, zahájil krvavou likvidaci všech podezřelých – svého bodyguarda, konkurentů v gangu, milenky, … až mu konečně došlo, že byl docela obyčejně okraden jako běžný smrtelník.

„Jak ho chceš v takovém mumraji najít? Oxford Street je dlouhá, může být kdekoliv a ani s pomocí Gregových lidí nás není dost.“

„Nemluvě o tom, že ti moc užiteční nejsou. Spíš než po Hardym, pokukují po výkladech a myslí na své nadcházející volno, takže je to na nás!“

„Tím spíš doufám, že máš nějaký plán!“ zabručel John a přitáhl si límec bundy těsněji ke krku.

„Jak už jsem řekl, Hardy není žádný lumen. Drží se osvědčených schémat, takže největší šanci mám tam, kde se lidé zastavují u nějaké produkce. Jako třeba tamhle!“ detektiv natáhl ruku v kožené rukavici směrem k Mark's & Spencer's na opačné straně silnice.

Partička mladíků tam docela zdařile hrála populární melodie, kolem se shlukovali lidé a házeli jim drobné do pouzdra od basy.

Když k nim Sherlock s Johnem došli, zrovna za potlesku kolemjdoucích dohráli „[Jingle bells rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfLf7A_-1Vw)“ a načali další vánoční klasiku „[Do They Know It s Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjQzJAKxTrE)“.

John přímo cítil, jak Sherlockovi zamrzá úsměv na rtech a nebylo to okolní teplotou. Trávit jedenadvacátého prosince na Oxford Street, bylo pro odpůrce Vánoc za trest. Ale vartovat kolem kapely hrající koledy, to byl přímo trest pekelný.

Nějaká škodolibá buňka Johnova mozku řvala, že si to ten bastard zaslouží, za to, jak kvůli němu doktor trpí. Ale ne, John nechtěl vidět Sherlocka doopravdy nešťastného, není detektivova vina, že nedokáže opětovat jeho city. Od tak uzavřeného člověka je velkou věcí už pouhé přátelství.

Johna proto překvapilo, když Sherlock vytáhl peněženku a hodil muzikantům do futrálu srolovanou bankovku. Možná uznával, že navzdory repertoáru hrát umějí. A nebo – to bylo daleko pravděpodobnější, tím velkorysým příspěvkem maskoval pravý důvod, proč budou s Johnem postávat poblíž.

John očima skenoval ulici a pátral po Hardym nebo jeho pronásledovateli Seymourovi, ale nedalo mu to, aby aspoň jedním uchem neposlouchal. K jeho představě Vánoc zkrátka hudba neodmyslitelně patřila, pomáhala stvořit to malé okénko v čase, které dovolilo vypustit leckdy chmurou realitu. Pro Sherlockův klid si dokázal představit, že v Baker Street škrtnou stromeček, jmelí, krocana a klidně i rozinkový pudink, ale písničky? To aby si John chodil zabroukat „Jingle Bells“ na dvorek, jako si utíkal zazpívat švec v jedné staré pohádce pohádce.

Kapela spustila další song a John na okamžik přestal vnímat okolní svět. Vždycky mu tahle skladba od Wham! přišla až kýčovitá, ale dnes, bez toho protivného synteticky popového zvuku, dokázal plně vnímat její text: „[Last Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI), I gave you my heart. But the very next day, You gave it away ….“

„Johne! No tak, soustřeď se!“ zatřásl mu najednou Sherlock ramenem. Ani netušil, jak dlouho byl mimo, patrně celou písničku a možná prošvihl jejich kořist!

„Udělal jsem chybu v úsudku!“ zamumlal Sherlock podmračeně.

„Co? To jako, že tady mrzneme zbytečně?“

„Ne, Hardy tu někde je. Myslel jsem u tebe! To není žádná nová slečna, co se pro ní trápíš. Je to dlouhodobá záležitost … ta ženská, co jí každý rok posíláš přání k Vánocům i narozeninám! Sloužila s tebou u RAMC, Mary … Mary Něco! Na tu pořád myslíš!“

John se musel rozesmát: „Na jaký kraviny ty nemyslíš!“

„Samozřejmě, že myslím. Jsi nesoustředěný, rezignoval jsi na svoji vánoční posedlost. Chci … potřebuju vědět, co se s tebou děje! Chci, abys to zase byl ty!“

„Ach, Sherlocku, ne všechno na světě je případ, který dokážeš rozlousknout, ale můžu tě uklidnit. Mary Morstanová mi na srdci neleží. Ano, chvíli jsme spolu chodili, asi dva měsíce, než jsme zjistili, že každý chceme trochu něco jiného, ale zachránili jsme si vzájemně krk a já jí následně dal dohromady s jejím současným manželem. Byl to inženýr od ženistů, kterého jsme u nás ošetřovali. Dnes má v Bristolu stavební firmu a mají spolu čtyři děti. Žádné hořké pocity z mé ani z její strany!“

Sherlock se po něm podezíravě díval, ale John s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou: „Vážně! Na tomhle to ztroskotalo, ona vždycky věděla, že toho dobrodružnýho života bude mít jednou dost a pak se usadí v řadovce na předměstí s manželem a kupou dětí. Já zas věděl, že tohle můj sen není.“

Sherlock se rozpačitě poškrábal za uchem a rozhlédl se kolem: „Ehm ano … mohlo mě to napadnout, s otcem alkoholikem si o rodině neděláš žádné iluze. Ale přesto … máš rád Vánoce! To nedává smysl, ty vaše musely být příšerné a ty, ačkoliv máš silně romantizující sklony, nežiješ v iluzích.“

„To proto, že jsem někdy od svých dvou do šestnácti netrávil Vánoce doma! Naše babička pokaždé třiadvacátého přijela, odvezla nás k sobě a vrátila až po Novém roce. Někdy brávala i mámu, ale ta časem odmítala jezdit. Nebyla schopná otce opustit, pořád ho omlouvala, tvrdila babičce, že takový není a nechtěla poslouchat opak.

Já i Harry jsme se na každý Vánoce těšili jak blázni – týden klidu, pohody, dobrýho jídla, dárků a koled. Babička s námi chodila do kostela ani ne tak kvůli mši, ale kvůli koledám - měli tam skvělý sbor. Doma jsme poslouchali na jejím prastarým gramofonu „[White Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aShUFAG_WgM)“ od Binga Crosbyho, vánoční věci od [Nat King Colea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwacxSnc4tI) nebo [Judy Garlandový](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH9RyySpkU8), ale nezlobila se ani když jsme jako starší přitáhli svoje oblíbence. Otec nenáviděl [Queeny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6V5mtUff6ik), pouštěli jsme si je u babičky. Vánoce byly nejlepší momenty mýho dětství!“

„Ale jsou pryč, už se nevrátí!“ vyštěkl Sherlock.

John chtěl nejdřív dotčeně štěknout zpátky, ale pak si uvědomil v detektivově tváři neobvyklý nával emocí. Tohle nebylo jen o tom, jak iracionální a zbytečné svátky to jsou.

„Ne, samozřejmě, že se nezopakujou. Babička už nežije a já už dávno nejsem kluk, ale tím, že si udělám krásný Vánoce, se můžu cítit jako tehdy. Ne jako dítě, ale jako šťastnej člověk. Chápeš?“

Sherlock pomalu kývl, ale moc přesvědčeně nevypadal. John se na svého génia trochu blahosklonně usmál: „Ale stejně bych rád věděl, proč ty zase Vánoce tak strašně nesná...“ nedořekl, protože koutkem oka zachytil pohyb po své levé straně.

„Sherlocku, je tady. Asi dvacet kroků od nás! Snaží se dostat do kabelky té ženské ve fialovém kabátě!“ vychrlil ze sebe polohlasně a snažil se tím směrem příliš okatě nedívat.

„Jdeme si pro něj!“ zavelel Sherlock, krátce se podíval po jejich cíli a pak se s Johnem rozdělili. Hlouček zvědavých posluchačů obešli každý z jiné strany a blížili se k Hardymu. Ve své profesi byl skutečně dobrý, oblečením nevzbuzoval nežádoucí pozornost, pohyboval se naprosto přirozeně a kabelku fialové dámy vybral tak zručně, že dotyčná nic nezpozorovala a dál nadšeně poslouchala „[Let It Snow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mN7LW0Y00kE)“. Dokonce jí tu kabelku zase pěkně zavřel.

Dřív než se Ted Hardy dokázal rozhodnout, koho obere dalšího, už ho z každé strany drželi Sherlock s Johnem.

„Jen klid kamaráde! Můžeš bejt rád, že jsme tě první našli my a ne Seymour.“ ušklíbl se na zlodějíčka John.

Ten byl totálně zmatený: „O čem to melete? Jakej Seymour?“

„Gentleman, kterému jsi před čtrnácti dny u hotelu Grand na Trafalgar Square štípl náprsní tašku.“ upřesnil Sherlock a jednou rukou esemeskoval Lestradovi, kam si má urychleně dojít pro svého ptáčka.

„Nějakej nedůtklivej pro pár stovek!“ zabručel Hardy a ani nezkoušel zapírat.

„Kdyby šlo jen o pár stovek, tak tě ujišťuji, že bych neztrácel čas uprostřed tohohle vánočního šílenství.“ ušklíbl se Sherlock. Ale to už viděli přicházet Lestrdada v doprovodu dvou seržantů.

„Skvělý, konečně budeme moct jít domů!“ zaradoval se John, když na Hardyho rukou cvakla želízka. Představa jejich teplého byt a horkého čaje v něm, byla po několika hodinách na ulici, strašně lákavá. Už si v duchu maloval, jak se se Sherlock sesednou na gauč, pustí si nějakou pitomost v televizi a k tomu budou chroupat zázvorové sušenky své domácí.

Kochal se tou představou a na půl ucha poslouchal, jak se Sherlock vyptává toho zlodějíčka na flešku a Lestrade brblá, že jestli jí Hardy nemá, pak se zbytečně namáhal a dělal práci za oddělení krádeží. K tomu jim hrál „[Merry Christmas Everyone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZeyHl1tQeaQ)“, ale zvědavci se odvrátili od kapely a sledovali nové, zajímavější divadlo, které jim poskytlo zatýkání kapsáře.

John ani nevěnoval zvláštní pozornost novému muži, který se připojil k davu čumilů, dokud ten neudělal prudký pohyb rukou pod kabát a to už bylo pozdě.

John měl svou pistoli pochopitelně při sobě, jenže v podpažním pouzdru pod zapnutou bundou mu byla v tuhle chvíli platná, jak mrtvému zimník – což může během pár vteřin platit doslova.

Garry Seymour tu stál s Glockem v ruce a byl dost velký magor, aby střílel na veřejnosti a nestaral se o vedlejší škody. A John stál v cestě k jeho cíli!

Všechno se to seběhlo hrozně rychle. Seymour začal mačkat spoušť, kolem Johna proletěla tmavá postava s vlajícím pláštěm, ozvalo se výstřel, pak ještě jeden, lidé ječeli a doktor se najednou válel na zemi, pod sebou hystericky řvoucího Hardyho, kterému konečně docvaklo, že jde o život.

Když se konečně rozhlédl po bojišti, Sherlock seděl Seymourovi na zádech a kroutil mu ruku dozadu, pistole se válela opodál a detektiv řval na přítomně policisty spršku nadávek za pomalost a neschopnost, ale to už se oba seržanti ujali svého úkolu zajistit i svého hlavního pachatele.

Lestrade napřáhl k Johnovi ruku, aby mu pomohl vstát: „Uf, to teda bylo o fous!“

John se začal stavět na nohy, ale jakmile zatížil pravou nohu, syknul a uvědomil si palčivou bolest v lýtku: „Do prdele!“

V ten moment byl u něj Sherlock: „Johne! Johne, jsi zraněný! Krvácíš! Musíš do nemocnice! Jak ti je? Nejdou na tebe mdloby?“ chrlil ze sebe zmateně a v obličeji byl úplně bílý.

Johna zaplavil zvláštní pocit, navzdory zvětšující se skvrně na nohavici, bolesti v noze a okolní zimě, ho hřálo u srdce vědomí, jak moc se o něj Sherlock bojí.

Pověsil se Sherlockovi kolem krku a pravil: „Bolí to jak prase, ale asi to přežiju! Dostaň mě někam na pohotovost.“

 

O tři čtvrtě hodiny později se John vybelhal se zašitou a ovázanou ránou z chirurgické ambulance nemocnice St. Mary's. Naštěstí ho kulka jen škrábla, i když to ošklivě krvácelo.

Zamračený Sherlock ho čekal na chodbě, se založenýma rukama se v napjatém, křečovitém postoji opíral o stěnu. Když ho John takhle viděl, toužil nějak odlehčit situaci: „Tak se zdá, že zas na chvíli budu potřebovat hůl!“

Sherlock sebou trhnul a vykročil směrem k němu: „Tohle … tohle … Chtěl ses zeptat, proč tak nenávidím vánoce! Protože válka neskončila! Nikdy neskončí! Je jedno, kolik vrahů a lumpů odhalím, kolik jich Lestrade s mou pomocí pozatýká, stejně za rohem čeká další! Ten, kterého jsem přehlédl, podcenil, o kterém ani nevím, že existuje, takový, který ještě včera nevěděl, že z něj dnes bude vrah!“ vykládal se zoufalou naléhavostí.

„A tihle všichni vám můžou ublížit a já s tím nedokážu nic udělat! Můžou ublížit tobě a já zůstanu zase sám!“

John se dovlekl k lavici, posadil se a pokusil se Sherlocka uchlácholit: „Vždyť je to jen škrábanec, zažil jsem horší věci.“

Sherlock se posadil vedle něj a s hlavou skloněnou k podlaze pokračoval: „I já jsem jeden krátký úsek svého života Vánoce miloval, z podobných důvodů jako ty. Nebylo to v dětství, příliš brzy jsem vydedukoval, že není žádný Santa, dárky kupují rodiče a tak dále. Tím spíš jsem nechápal smysl oslavy něčeho, někoho, kdo neexistuje – ne že by mi Vánoce doma připadaly nějak strašlivé, zkrátka mi unikala pointa.

V Baskerville jsem ti řekl, že jsi můj jediný přítel a myslel jsem to naprosto vážně. Ale nejsi můj první přítel!

Jmenoval se Viktor Trevor a byl to můj spolužák z internátní školy. Seznámili jsme se hned první školní den, přivezl ho otec a vzali sebou své ho psa. Byl to takový malý cholerický Jack Russel a asi jsem se mu nelíbil, protože mě kousl do kotníku.

Viktor se kvůli tomu cítil špatně a dokud se mi noha nezahojila, staral se o mě, nosil mi věci … a k mému údivu už zůstal. Já jsem do té doby nikdy neměl kamarády, ostatní děti se mi bud posmívaly nebo vyhýbaly a mně samotnému přišly hloupé. Ale ne Viktor, ten mi nikdy nepřipadal nudný a nikdy na mě nebyl zlý!

Byl to můj nejlepší a vlastně jediný přítel celou střední školu a než jsme nastoupili na vysokou, tak už i víc. Překvapen, Johne? Jeden by řekl, že se všemi těmi narážkami od paní Hudsonové, Angela a ostatních ti to muselo dávno dojít!“

„Ale co … co Irena Adlerová?“

„Ano, je velice inteligentní, drzá a pohotová, jako soupeřka mě fascinovala, ale nebylo v tom zhola nic erotického. Z její strany to možná tak stoprocentně neplatí, ale nakonec se vzpamatovala a vrátila se k té své Kate – žijí spolu v New Yorku jako paní a paní Nortonovy, CIA přímo pod nosem. Nevím, co přesně ti o jejích osudech řekl Mycroft, ale ten ví starou bačkoru. Já vím naprosto jistě, že pod novým jménem provozují s Kate jakési kurzy sexuálního koučingu a docela jim to vynáší.“ konstatoval Sherlock otráveně, protože byl tak nevhodně přerušen.

„Dobře, takže ty a Viktor! Co se stalo?“

„Našli jsme si malý byt na Montague Street, poblíž univerzity, trávili jsme tam i Vánoce. Byly to nejkrásnější časy mého života. Viktory tyhle svátky miloval, u nich doma je brali strašně vážně a současně tak … živelně, radostně. Přitom byli sami dva, jen s otcem, o matku a sestru přišli už dávno při dopravní nehodě.

Viktor mi vysvětlil, že pro něj jsou Vánoce oslavou toho, pořád má své blízké a může být s nimi a obzvlášť se mnou. S ním jsem pochopil smysl těhle svátků, tak jsme vyráběli cukroví bláznivých tvarů, zdobili stromek legračními ozdobami, věšeli na krb ukrutně ošklivé pletené punčochy, s ním mě tohle všechno bavilo, víc než to, miloval jsem to.

Vždycky jsme se aspoň ze slušnosti stavili u našich, pak u jeho otce – byl to skvělý amatérský varhaník - Viktor hrál taky, ačkoliv byl lepší jako klavírista. Pan Trevor nás vždycky vzal sebou do kostela, kde doprovázel sbor koledníků. I doma jsme hráli spousty koled, anglických, irských, skotských, italských, ze střední Evropy a taky většinu těch slavných vánočních hitů. Když je očešeš o to přeslazené popové aranžmá, tak jde často o docela solidní hudbu.

Měl jsem vědět, že je to příliš perfektní, aby to mohlo vydržet. Na konci třetího ročníku Viktora zlanařil Mycroft do MI6. Jeho vždycky táhlo dobrodružství, měl talent na jazyky a tohle bylo příliš lákavé.

Nebyl jsem nadšený, protože to znamenalo, že bude Viktor často pryč a také jsem za tím cítil Mycroftovu snahu, nalákat do tajných služeb mě, ale nechtěl jsem Viktorovi kazit radost.

Ze začátku plnil jen drobné úkoly, kurýrní služby, byl pryč týden nebo zmizel na víkend a po návratu jsme si všechno vynahradili. Ale pak dostal velký úkol v Singapuru, znamenalo to odloučení na šest měsíců, přerušil kvůli tomu studia a nesměli jsem ani být v častém kontaktu, ale v prosinci měl být zpátky a strašlivě se těšil, jak spolu zas oslavíme Vánoce v našem bytě.“

John polkl v předtuše toho, co přijde.

„Letěl zpátky 19. prosince, hned jak v Heathrow prošel odbavením, tak mi zavolal, abych si nedělal starosti, že je skoro doma. Na ústředí MI6 ještě musel podat hlášení a pak vyrazil domů. Nevím jestli si chtěl koupit cigarety nebo se mu stýskalo po anglických novinách, ale hned na opačné straně Vauxhall Bridge vlezl do jedné trafiky, kterou vzápětí přepadli. Vždycy byl bláznivě odvážný a nesnášel, když si někdo dovoloval na slabší. Střelili ho do hlavy, protože se pokusil chránit prodavačku, nějakou Glorii Scottovou, byla tehdy nepřehlédnutelně těhotná.

Zemřel o tři dny později v nemocnici aniž se probral k vědomí, nedožil se ani těch mizerných vánoc!

Starý pan Trevor se z toho nevzpamatoval, dostal srdeční záchvat a o čtvrt roku později druhý, fatální. Té Scottové se nějak doneslo, že patřím k Viktorovi a dodnes mi posílá přání k Vánocům, která okamžitě házím do krbu. A zlobím se na Mycrofta, že nás tím hloupým taktizováním připravil o šest drahocených měsíců, které jsme mohli s Viktorem strávit spolu.

Policie se nedařilo ty lupiče dopadnout, tak jsem je vypátral sám. Byl to první případ, který jsem vyřešil … a málem i poslední. Pak začalo moje drogové období, s kokainem jsem měl už dřívější zkušenost, ale nepotřeboval jsem ho, dokud jsem měl Viktora. Dokázal utišit hukot v mé hlavě i zahnat nudu daleko spolehlivěji.

Po mém posledním předávkování mě našel Lestrade, pamatoval si, že jsem objasnil to přepadení a připomněl mi, že ještě můžu být k něčemu užitečný.

Od Viktorovy smrti Vánoce zásadně neslavím, příliš mi ho připomínají a hudba ze všeho nejvíc! A taky jsem se zřekl vztahů, už nikdy v životě nechci zažít takovou bolest!“

„To … to je mi vážně moc líto Sherlocku! A já vůl ještě každej rok votravuju s výzdobou bytu, stromečkem a koledama. Slibuju, že s tím přestanu!“ vypravil ze sebe konsternovaný John. Tohle bylo zlé, ještě horší, než si vždycky myslel. Považoval Sherlocka za neschopného milostných citů a proto nedostupného pro víc než přátelství a místo toho má jeho přítel tak bolestně zlomené srdce.

„Ale ty Vánoce miluješ! Nemůžeš je přece škrtnout ze života jen kvůli mně!“

„Ale můžu, pro tebe cokoliv!“ vyhrkl John bez přemýšlení a Sherlock se po něm vyděšeně podíval, pak začal lapat po dechu, jako by dostal panický záchvat.

„Ale to nejde! Nemůžeš … já se bojím Johne! Dnes stačilo takhle málo a ten Seymour tě dostal. Zítra to může být někdo jiný a já nebudu dost rychlý. Jak říkám, válka nikdy doopravdy nekončí. Ty sám to víš nejlépe, vrátili tě z Afghánistánu, abys našel nové bojiště uprostřed Londýna!“

„To je pravda, jenže v normální, civilním životě bych se nakonec zbláznil. S tebou jsem jsem objevil nový smyl, nový životní cíl. Za nic na světě bych to nevyměnil, nevyměnil bych … tebe, Sherlocku!

Když jsi skočil, bylo to horší než návrat z války, protože jsem ztratil víc než jen poslání! Věděl jsem, že už nikdy nepotkám nikoho, jako jsi ty.

Vlastně jsem ti tohle všechno chtěl říct už loni na Vánoce, ale protože jsi byl celou dobu tak strašně protivný, vycouval jsem a řekl si, že možná o víc jak přátelství stejně nestojíš.

Teď už tomu samozřejmě rozumím a chápu, že nejsem někdo, kdo by mohl nahradit Viktora …, ale v té písničce se zpívá: Válka skončila, pokud to tak chceš! Ano, pořád budou války, další a další zločiny a noví zločinci, ale je na tobě, jestli si tím necháš kazit život. Jestli to tak chceš?“

Sherlock zvedl hlavu, podíval se doktorovi do očí a pomalu odpověděl: „Ano, chci! Nemůžeš nahradit Viktora, protože ty jsi svá vlastní kategorie Johne, jsi úžasný a jedinečný a já mám neuvěřitelné štěstí, že jsem tě potkal. Kdybych tě měl ztratit, tentokrát bych to nepřežil a je jedno, jak moc se to snažím sám před sebou popřít!“

John opětoval detektivův pohled. Pak se jeho rty roztáhly do širokého úsměvu, zaklonil hlavu a začal se hlasitě smát: „Och, Sherlocku to je … úžasný, neskutečný, báječný!“

Jeho výkřiky vylákaly z jedněch dveří zdravotní sestru. Pohoršeně se po nich podívala a dala si prst na ústa, aby jim připomněla, že jsou v nemocnici, kde je žádoucí klid. Ani jeden z nich jí nevěnoval pozornost, tak zase zacouvala do sesterny, ale dveře nechala pootevřené.

„Sherlocku, já tě vážně miluju!“

„Já tebe taky Johne!“

A pak se políbili a k úlevě vrchní sestry konečně ztichli.

„Co to je, Johne?“ zeptal se se zaujatým výrazem Sherlock, když se od sebe zas oddělili.

„Co myslíš?“

„Ta melodie ...“ kývl detektiv k sesterně, odkud se ozýval slabý zvuk rádia: „... zní to trochu jako nějaká předělávka Pachebelova Kánonu v D-dur.“

„Jo to jsou [Trans-Siberian Orchestra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cP26ndrmtg) a mně se to líbí.“

„Mně také! Myslím, že v rozumných dávkách budu Vánoce zase mít rád – pokud mi je budeš dávkovat ty!“

 

Když ten rok dorazil vánoční pohled podepsaný „Mary, David a AGRA“, Sherlock se na něj nemračil. Místo toho se pousmál a řekl: „Předpokládám, že to je nějaká zkratka ze jmen jejich dětí.“

„Jo, Alex, Garett, Rose a tuším Adam.“ zamyslel se John a dodal: „Letos jsem jim pohled už odeslal, ale příště se také podepíšeme oba.“

Ve stejné poště bylo i přání od Glorie a Archieho Scottových, které Sherlock poprvé po deseti letech nehodil do ohně, ale vystavil na krbovou římsu.

Čtyřiadvacátého večer strávili ve společnosti paní Hudsonové, pojídali její cukroví, koukali s ní na příšerně sentimentální vánoční film a Sherlock jí potom přehrál na housle všechny koledy, na které si vzpomněla.

Na První svátek vánoční zajeli dopoledne do Surrey a Sherlock se po letech zas ukázal o Vánocích doma. Sice se hned po obědě zase rozloučili, ale stejně udělali mamá Holmesové radost.

Na zpáteční cestě udělali ještě odbočku k jednomu hřbitovu na jihozápadním okraji Londýna a pak už domů na Baker Street.

Tam se večer uprostřed obýváku pod svazkem pozlaceného jmelí políbili a k tomu jim hrála skladba, kterou si od té doby pouštěli každé Vánoce.

 

„[So this is Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8Vfp48laS8).  
And what have you done.  
Another year over.  
And a new one just begun.  
And so this is Christmas.  
I hope you have fun.  
The near and the dear ones.  
The old and the young.  
  
A very merry Christmas.  
And a happy New Year.  
Let's hope it's a good one.  
Without any fear.  
  
And so this is Christmas. (War is over)  
For weak and for strong. (If you want it)  
For rich and the poor ones. (War is over)  
The road is so long. (Now)  
And so Happy Christmas. (War is over)  
For black and for white. (If you want it)  
For yellow and red ones. (War is over)  
Let's stop all the fight. (Now)  
  
A very merry Christmas.  
And a happy New Year.  
Let's hope it's a good one.  
Without any fear.  
  
War is over if you want it.  
War is over now.  
And so Happy Christmas. (War is over)  
I hope you have fun. (If you want it)  
The near and the dear one. (War is over)  
The old and the young. (Now)  
  
A very merry Christmas.  
And a happy New Year.  
Let's hope it's a good one.  
Without any fear.  
  
War is over if you want it.  
War is over now.“

**Author's Note:**

> Děkuju za přečtení a jen doufám, že tahle povídka vedle ostatních výborných výzvových počinů nezapadne.
> 
> Jo a Veselé Vánoce a Šťastný Nový rok Vám všem!


End file.
